harrypotterfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:LikeEpicButEpic-er/BURNED: Chapter 3
'Chapter Three: The First Day ' I love poetry. I'm a scene kid, and most people get scene and goth/emo confused. But I like writing free verse, because it's like writing a song acapella. The latest one I've been writing is about getting over a breakup. It's very good. I woke up, pulled on my clothes, and brushed my hair. I colored my nails purple with a Sharpie marker. I wrote words on the soles of my shoes. The perfect perfect way to start the school year. A-Plus was putting her contacts in. She blinked, then groaned and removed them. She put on her black-framed glasses, which she looks very pretty in. She put on her vanilla chap-stick. I put on my cupcake flavored chap-stick. We waited for Etoile to get dressed, and then waited again for Sam and P-Dizzle in the common room. And guess what? They brought Io. I had no choice but to walk with them. Etoile and I remained silent and walked a bit ahead of them. "Why do you hate Io so much?" she asked me. "The truth is, I don't know. I guess that he's just like anyone else to me. Nothing special, you know?" I said. "He fancies you, Thumbtack! Can't you see it?" she said. "If anyone else said that to me, I would hit them in the face," I said. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ "Ugh! POTIONS! You remember last year when i almost failed at Potions?" A-Plus said. We were hurrying to Potions, our first subject of the day. "Yup. I am never staying up till four in the morning studying with you again," I laughed. "It wasn't that bad," she retorted. "You were so nervous about failing, you got drunk and almost snogged me. You call that not bad?" I asked. We st down in the potions room. "Okay. I might have done a few things that weren't very appropriate." "Very naughty." "Would you two shut your ungodly, ridiculously fat squid lips and listen to the instructions?" hissed resident mean queen, Nicolette Rye. "Would it kill you to get that nasty zit off your rather mousy nose? Thanks," I said, flashing a sarcastic smile. I swear, one of these days I'm going to slip her a Draught of Living Death so good it puts her in a coma. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ The day blurred by, and the only thing that bothered me was the streak of purple in my black hair that constantly fell out of place. I was in the common room trying to magic it into place when someone sat next to me. "Hi." Of course. Io. "Hi," I said quietly. "What are you doing?" he asked. "My hair is messed up, so I'm trying to fix it," I answered. "With magic?" he asked. "You're fifteen," I said, changing the subject. "You're famous, and every girl on the planet is in love with you. Why do you fancy me, the plainest girl of all time?" "Because you fascinate me." We leaned in closer towards each other, and kissed. A million thoughts ran through my head, but all of them blurred like water color that's been rained on. The world melted away. "I can't do this," I whispered, pulling away. "Denise-" "Call me Thumbtack," I said. "Then call me Wesley, because that's my real name." We looked at each other. "Friends?" he asked. I smiled mischieviously, and left him without an answer. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ I hope that somewhat satisfied the cravings of the Desley/Inise shippers........ Category:Blog posts